LOST GIRLS
by Jadebird
Summary: BASED AROUND THE MOVIE LOST BOYS And the Start Of the Sisters of the Dark
1. Part 1

Lost Girls

**By Jade**

Part 1

As Meg drove her nieces Jordan AKA Dannie and Lana to her brothers house to live. "Aunt Meg whys in god's name do I have move to Santa Monica? I am 24 years old and this is bull crap and you know it. I can understand Lana having to move there she just 18 and can't stay out of trouble." Dannie said. "You are same biker baby and when your uncles see that Harley they will kick your ass." Meg said. 

"Aunt Meg don't forget the tattoo on her upper arm." Lana said flipping bird at Dannie.

"Kiss my butt Lana." Dannie said to her sister. "I hate that place why did Uncle Mark and Uncle Glenn stay in Texas I haven't been here fours years The only time I had fun was when I hung out with Edge, Jeff, Jeff.... Dannie was saying "Don't forget Christian." Lana said laughing. "THAT IT YOU'RE WALKING! OR I AM KILLING YOU!" Dannie yelled. "Ok you two calm down or you both are walking. Meg said try not laugh remembering this how her and her sister Anna acted. "I should jump on my bike and go." Dannie said. "Ya go ahead and your Uncle Mark will hunt you down and take your bike apart." Meg said laughing. Dannie just rolled her eyes at Lana. 

As they pulled up the drive way to ranch their uncles had bought Meg's eyes went wide when she saw Glenn was laying on the porch she jumped out of her SUV and ran up to him "Glenn are you alright?" Meg asked. "Sucker" Lana and Dannie said together. "I'll get him." Dannie said as she opened the door to SUV. "Bear get him." Dannie yelled to Lana dog. Bear ran up to Glenn and attacked him with kisses "Dam it Bear get away from me!" Glenn yelled. "YOU S.O.B. YOU ARE A DEADMAN! Meg said along with few other choice words. By then Mark came walking out between them trying not to laugh at his brother and sister. Dannie and Lana were unpacking the trailer that when Mark and Glenn saw Dannie bike she backed right into her Uncle Mark "Hey Kiddo like your new toy." Mark said. "Thank you it a 1990 Harley." Dannie said. "No shit smart-ass." Mark said to her. Just then Lana came out and said "She got tattoo also." "You brat I will get even." Dannie said flipping her sister off. "Ok let's see it." Glenn said. Dannie pulled up her sleeve and showed off a ring of rose. "Nice work who did?" Mark asked. "My friend." Dannie said. Just then Lana and Dannie couldn't believe who came walking out of the house but their baby sister Hope. "Why she here? I thought Mike would never let her out his site with her trust fund and all." Dannie asked. "Well let just say one of the reasons we asked you guys to move is Hope father your step-father dumped her on us and took all her money." Glenn said. Hope came running up to her sisters and gave them hugs. I've missed you two." Hope told her sisters. "Hope sweetie how you remember us? We haven't seen each other for over 10 years." Dannie asked. "Uncle Glenn and Uncle Mark made sure I would remember my sisters." Hope said. 

They went into the house and Mark started to tell the rules like Lana and Dannie could forget they were mouthing them as Mark told them Rule 1 hand off the second shelf in the ice box that where I keep my beers and my junk food." Mark said. "Like you need those beers." Dannie said laughing. "Smart-ass" Mark said throwing dishrag at her. "Rule two is back in the house by midnight." Dannie eyes went wide "that bull crap I am over 21!" She yelled. "Ok Dannie you can stay out later." Glenn said. "Lana and Hope you can stay out later only if you are with adult." Glenn said knowing what was coming next from the other. Mark said all rules and the girls went back to unpacking their stuff picking rooms. Dannie got her own room while Lana and Hope shared a room. Dannie came running out of her room giving chase to Bear who took off with her bra "THAT'S it LANA YOUR DOG DiES!" Lana and Hope came running out chasing Dannie who was screaming he was a dead dog if messed her favorite bra up. Bear ran outside but Dannie didn't see him. So she started to chase Lana. Lana ran to this room when she opened the door they all saw these dead animals. "Talk about the Texas Chainsaw. ' Dannie said. Lana and Hope started to laugh just then Glenn popped up all three girls screamed "Finial rule stay out of this room." Glenn said. As he shut the door. Uncle Glenn you can kiss all is asses!" Dannie yells throw the door. 

That night Dannie went to boardwalk to look around she bought the girls with her. They went to show that was playing when Dannie could feel someone watching her she looked around but saw no one. Dannie told girls to come on she wanted to look around. Lana and Hope were bitchin'' they were bored "Fine go look around but be back here in 20 mins." Dannie said. Lana and Hope went into this comic book store that Lana wanted to go to. They looked around the store when Lana saw who she was looking for. "Shane and Shannon how are you?" Lana said as she gave them a hug. "Good how are you? it has been four years." Shannon said. "Good it has been to long." Lana said noticing her sister looking at them. "Be right back." Lana said. She walked over to Hope "What wrong little one?" "Nothing just thinking I heard rumors about those two." Hope said. "What?" Lana asked. "That they are gay." Hope said. "Oh well they are do you have problem with it you better not or you Dannie and me well have trouble." Lana said. "No I don't I like them they told me stories about you two." Hope said. "What it god's name have you been telling my sister?" Lana asked. "Nothing to bad just crap you two got into the last time you were here." Shane said laughing. Shannon walked over to Hope and handed her comic she looked at it and said " don't like horror comics" Hope said. "Think of it as saviors guide to live here." Shannon said. "What did give you?" Lana asked. "Horror comic called Vampire Everywhere. Hope said. Shane and Shannon ran out after some kids who just grabbed some comics. "Hey come back here!" Shane yelled. "Come on we better go find Dannie or she will be pissed if we are late." Lana said. Lana stopped and looked around same as Dannie did before looking around but saw nothing. "What wrong Lana?" Hope asked "nothing thought I saw someone I knew." Lana said with this feeling she was being watched. They saw Dannie and ran up she was following a tall blonde guy when he turned around and Lana and Dannie saw him it was Edge. Dannie slowed down hoping he would lead her to Christian. Then he stopped and started to talk to a guy with blue and purple hair Jeff Dannie thought to her self. Just then Dannie could feel Matt near. Dannie heard them say "I saw Dannie you think we should tell Christian?" Jeff asked. "No because she near. And so is Lana" Edge said. "You know Gangrel still want revenge against Mark for killing Luna. "Yes but we left him and you know I want to see Lana and you know Christian is in love with Dannie and she does love him." Jeff said. Edge saw Dannie before Dannie could run up to them they were gone. "Shit, I never find Christian this way." She said. "Where did Jeff go?' Lana asked. "I don't know but I will find them if the last thing I do come on let's go find Aunt Meg I"m sleepy and I want to go home." 

Meg was walking around the boardwalk when she saw a little girl crying "are you lost sweet heart?" Meg asked. "Yes I can't find my Mommy." The little girl said.

"Well let's go into the video store here and see if they can call someone." Meg said. They walked into the video store where a man was standing "Well Hello welcome to Video World we have the largest video selection in town. May I help you?" The guy said. "Yes this little girl is lost I just wanted to know if you could call the police for us?" Meg asked. Just then a women came running calling the little girl's name "Jade there you are." The lady said. The guy behind the counter gave the little girl sucker and told her to have a good night. "Hello my name is Dave." Dave said to Meg. "Hello I'm Meg." She told him. "So can I help you find a video?" Dave asked her. " No I 'm looking for a..." Meg said not knowing what to say. "A job?" Dave asked. "Yes a job I really need one." Meg answered. "Well I'm looking for someone to work here during the day from 11am till 7pm. You can have the job if you want." He told her. "Great I will take it. When do you want me to start?" She asked. "How about Monday so I can change the signs on the door with summer hours." Dave said. Just then four guys came in Dave gave them a dirty look. "I thought I told you guys not to come in here anymore?" Dave said. "Fine were out here." This one guy said as they left the store. Meg saw his dog behind the counter and said he was beautiful dog. "Say hello Louie" dog walked up to Meg gave her hand a kiss. Hope came into the store and told her aunt that Dannie and Lana wanted to get home. 

Dannie and Lana have been have some weird dreams for over four years now but Dannie's been more real this time. She was dreaming about Christian. She was on the beach where they first made love where Gangerl attacked her when Christian came back he found her on beach bleeding Christian gave her his blood which saved her life. Just then Edge appeared and said "Wake-up Dannie no fair cheating " Dannie woke-up. "Dam you Edge" Dannie said. She went back to sleep once again thinking about Christian this time she is walking down a street and she comes to a old house she went in be pulled to a room. She walks into the room and she seen Christian sitting at the window she walks over and wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply. "You found me Angle." Christian said. "Dam it Christian stop it she will get hurt!" Edge ran storming into the room. "Dannie wake-up!" Edge yelled. Dannie woke up and looked and the clock it was 9AM and then she saw this animal on her dresser she picked up her boot and thrown it at this thing. it hit the floor with a thud. "UNLCE GLENN i'M GOING SHOOT YOU!" Dannie said running down stairs to kitchen. When she got there her uncles and aunt were eating "Dam it I do want to live to be a old lady I don't need to die of heart attack at 24 because my Uncle Glenn want to leave these things in my room. Don't do while I am a sleep in scared the shit out of me." Dannie said. Lana started to scream and ran down the stairs she didn't say a word she just throw a stuff raccoon at her uncle. Mark and Meg started to laugh "You know she just not morning person" Meg said laughing at her nieces. As Glenn and Lana fought about his little gifts Dannie was think to her self _round 1 to you Edge round 2 to me by knockout. I know where he is and he still loves me. Now it time to hunt tonight._ "Dannie wake up!" Glenn yelled. "Bite me I am still mad about that thing" pointing to stuff animal on the table Dannie said. 

TBC


	2. Part 2

****

Part 2

Dannie getting ready to go hunting for Edge, Christian, Matt and Jeff "Hope I need to use you bike tonight I will leave the keys to Aunt Megs SUV but only use it if you have to." Dannie tells her. "Dannie I wanted to go out tonight I need my bike your old bike is in shed and still works." Hope says. "it to loud you use it I will owe you one for this." Dannie says. "All right but you owe me big, you have to help me rebuild a bike. When I turn 18." Hope tells her sister as she gives her the keys. Dannie went to broad walk it took two hours to find Edge she quietly followed him. He kept turning around looking but couldn't see her finally lead her to a coffee shop. Her heart stopped when she saw him Christian. She went to a table and sat down and just watched him as Edge and him talked she could hear what they were saying. "She close I can feel her. I want to see Angel" Christian said. "I know you want to see her I know you love her shit man I love her. But they're too many dangers for her. You know she all ready changing. She been changing for fours years as long she doesn't drink from you three more times she will never change she will just age slower." Edge says. "I know but if Gangrel hurts her I will kill him forget Mark doing it." Christian said. They got up and left they got on their bikes and took off. Dannie jumped on her bike and gave chase they headed to the beach. As she was following them something knocked her off her bike and gabbed her she was flying though the air. "You S.O.B. put me down!" She yelled. He dropped her to ground and then took out knife and cut her wrist. Edge and Christian attacked them. Dannie laid there dieing. Matt and Jeff then showed up Jeff yelled "She dieing Christian you have to help her!" Edge put Dannie head in his lap "Hold on little one." Christian bent down and bite his wrist "drink Angel" he said very softly. She drank she grabbed Edge hand screaming from the pain. "Now she in second stage of crossing over." Matt said. "I'll take her home she going need to rest but we all should keep eye on Lana and Hope by now they know Hope is Lana and Dannie sister." Matt said. 

Hope was walking around the broad walk when she saw these men looking and following her. She ran into the comic book store lucky for her Shane and Shannon were there "I need some help some guys are following me I'm scared. I don't know what to do." Hope said. "Sit down sweetie you stay here we'll take you home after we close." Shannon said wiping tears away from Hope eyes. Shane went outside and looked around he saw fours guys and knew who and what they are. "Hope we are taking you home call let your Uncles and aunt just tell them your hanging out with us it will be cool trust me." Shane told her. Hope called her uncles and told them she would be home after 1am. "Hope you know rules by midnight" Mark told her. "I am with two adults Please" She asked in a sweet voice. "Ok be back in house by 1:15am." Mark said. "Ok Uncle Mark I will" Hope said once again in very sweet voice. "When in hell am I going learn to say no to you girls?" Mark asked. She could hear Glenn in background when hell freezes over. "Who are you with?" "I'm at comic book shop hanging out with Shane and Shannon." Hope told him. "All right see you when you get home." Her Uncle told her she could still in background laughing. Hope looked at Shane "How did you know he say ok?" "One your with us they like us. Two you're a good kid you never ask to stay out late right?" Shane asked. "True I never ask to stay out late." Hope told him. "Ok you can help us put these comics up." Shannon told her. Shane went to back and called someone. "Dude we got trouble Gangrel new gang is following Hope." "Yes will make sure she gets home safe I'll call you before you go to sleep. What do you mean she in the second stage oh my god?" All right talk to you tonight." Shane went back to Hope and Shannon "So did you call him?" Shannon asked. "Yes I talk to him all holy hell is breaking lose tell you later." They took Hope home they told her "if you come to boardwalk tomorrow night come to store one of us will hang with you." Shane told her. "Ok are you sure?" Hope asked. "Yes it will be fun maybe you can do something." Shannon said. She hugged them good-bye and went into the house.


	3. Part 3

****

Part 3 

Dannie Was woke up by Lana "Aunt Meg is on the phone she wants to talk to you." Lana said as Hope came into her room. "Give me my sunglass on dresser." Dannie asked her. "Your in the house why do you need _have you out partying with Christian?" _Lana said. "Give them to me now." Dannie hissed. "Hello?" Dannie said as she put her sunglass's on. "Are you just getting out of bed Jordan Heather?" Meg was sounding very mad. "Yes I am having female problems." Dannie said crossing her fingers "well I need you to stay with the girls tonight Dave has asked me out to dinner." Meg told her. "Why do I have too? They're grown girls they can take care of themselves." Dannie said by then the girls were bitchin about this. Dannie flipped them the bird and lipped to shut the hell up. "Dam it Jordan I don't ask for much from you I know mad because we moved here and you have to change colleges. So please do this for me I really like Dave." Meg told her. _"Great make me feel bad. I never could say no to her." _Dannie thought to herself. "Fine I'll do this but we are taking your SUV tonight I am sending Lana to pick it up. Because I want to go out I still mad at Uncle Glenn for his little gifts he keeps leaving." Dannie told Meg. "Ok sweetie I'll keep eye out for Lana. Thank you very much I know you want to find Christian." Meg told her. "Love you Aunt Meg talk to you later." She said. "Love you too" Meg said. "Lana you and Hope go get Aunt Meg truck and come right back." Dannie said. "Can we stop and get something to eat?" Hope asked. "Yes bring me back something." Dannie said handing her some money.

The phone was ring Dannie picked it up "Hello?" " _Hello Dannie" a man voice said. _"Who is this?" Dannie asked "_Hope very pretty she make a great child of the night." He said_ "who in the hell is this." Dannie hissed "You know who this is I am going to make Hope my childe just like your brother." He said. "Gangrel? I know it you and you a dumb ass I don't have brother." Dannie hissed. "Yes you do older one-he 12 years older then you." Gangrel told her. Dannie told him to go to hell and she slammed the phone down. She went down stairs to basement and found a box that belonged to her mother she opened it. What she found her eyes couldn't believe her eyes. She found 4 birth certifies One belonging to her Jordan Heather second one belonging to Lana Jade third belonging to Hope Meg there was fourth one the name was scratched out. But it said her mother name Anna Marie Calloway. Dannie heard her uncles' come in she ran stairs with the papers in her hand. "WHY DIDN"T YOU EVER TELL ME I HAD OLDER BROTHER!" She yelled at her uncles. They wouldn't answer her at first she ran up to Mark and started to punch him "Tell me now!" Dannie yelled trying not to cry. Mark told to sit Glenn sat next to her holding her trying stop her crying. "Ok little one him and friend disappeared when they were around 17 18 years old. You were around 6 Lana was only 2 months old. You see your mother meant your brother father when she was only 16 they got married and mom had him ten months later. Well to make a long story short He beat her and she came home with your brother and was raising him on her own with some help from Meg and us. Then 12 years later she meant yours and Lana father may he rests in peace. Well you and your brother were very close he couldn't go anywhere with out you screaming at top of your lungs. I remember your first day of school you walked out of class and went looking for him. Well the teacher freaked. She called here and told us walked out of class. Well I had tell her to look where ever your brother was sure enough you were with your brother and his friend eating snack while they were trying talk you into going back to class. He had to make a deal with you that he be outside your classroom to get you everyday. 

Well one night his friend and him went out and they never came back. Your mom told us to never talk about brother in front of you. She thought he was dead along with his best friend. You were so young she knew you would forget about him she didn't want you in pain." Mark finished telling her. "Well why in god's name didn't you tell when I got older?" Dannie asked. "We had to honor her wishes not to ever talk about him." Glenn said to her. "What were there names and do we have any pictures?" Dannie asked. "Yes I have a few put away you can see." Mark told her. "And your brother's name was Adam. His friend's name was Jay. By then Hope and Lana were back with the food "Aunt Meg said we damage her truck your ass is grass and she lawnmower." Hope said laughing. "Oh by the way if we do go out can I go to comic shop and hang with Shane and Shannon?" Hope asked. "Yes you can go to comic shop but you don't leave a till one of us comes and gets you." Dannie told her. 

Dannie was taking bath thinking about everything that she found out today that she had older brother. She heard a knock at the door "little one I found a picture of Adam and Jay I put it on your desk." Mark told her. "Thanks Uncle Mark." Dannie told him. Mark went down stairs. "You know the Shit is about to hit the fan." Glenn told him. "I know but it is time the truth comes out." Mark said. "Maybe we should make the call and tell him she knows. And soon the truth of who they are." Glenn said. Glenn got up without waiting for an answer and called him "Dannie Knows the truth she about to see a picture of you and Jay." Glenn told the man on the phone. Dannie got out of tub and went to her room got dressed she walked over to her desk and looked at the picture and could believe her eyes of who was in the picture "Edge and Christian?" Dannie said. "Yes?" Voice from behind she turned around and saw Edge sitting in her window. "You're my brother?" Dannie asked.

TBC


	4. Part 4

****

Part 4

"Yes Dannie or should I say Angel." Edge told her. "Thank god I was getting a little scared" Dannie said. "Why?" He asked. She gave look like think dumb ass. "Now I get it you were scared Christian was your brother. Don't worry I am." Edge said smiling at her. " You know you once told me when you were four that you loved Jay and that you were going marry him. I just thought that it was so sweet Jay thought it was cute when we saw you in summer of 98 we couldn't believe what a pretty woman you become. Jay fell in love that summer I had to vow never to call you Angel because I knew you then remember me if I did. So that became his nickname for you. And I started to call you little one." He told her with a sad look in his eyes. Dannie touch his face and she remembers something that happened to her when she was seven. "You carried me home when I fell off my bike and broke my arm you didn't leave my side till Uncle Glenn got home why didn't I remember that before?" She asked. "Because I blocked it I knew momma didn't want you to remember me you were in a lot of pain when Gangrel kidnapped Jay and me." Edge told her. "Tell me about that night or is it too painful?" She asked. "I don't want to. Not now Angel maybe at later time." Edge said. Dannie just shook her head ok. 

Just then Dannie looked outside and saw Lana jumping on Hope bike and taking off "Dam that girl I am going kill her!" Dannie and Edge went after her after Dannie to stay home she back later. Dannie hopped on her Harley and went after her with Edge right behind her on his. They followed her to beach she was looking for Jeff Dannie could feels this and couldn't stay mad she did same. Edge cut her off and made her pull over "what the hell of you doing Lana trying to get killed?" He yelled. "Go to hell Edge I want to see Jeff. Why is it you let Dannie see Christian but I can't see Jeff?" Lana demanded "because she loves him and other thing she found him and it cost her more then you know." Edge told her. "What did cost her?" Lana asked. "More of her humanity she in stage two!" Edge yelled at Lana. "GET DOWN INCOMiNG!" Someone yelled. Dannie looked up and saw Gangrel gang moving in they gabbed Dannie. Dannie fought the one called Vamprio "So little one you want to fight? Let's how go you fight with cut wrist?" He said. " And then we will go after those two pretty little sisters of yours." He said. '"Go to hell blood sucker" Dannie hissed. With one moved he cut her wrist she once again fell to the ground. Vamprio and his gang went after Lana. Lana ran for all her life knowing in her heart she was going to die if she didn't. Just then Jeff Matt and Christian showed up and helped her " GET AWAY FOR HER YOU S.O.B." Jeff yelled. Jeff fought the one called Juvi. And Matt fought the one called Kidman. Christian fought the one called the Demon. Edge went after Vamprio they fought till Gangrel appeared "ENOUGH!" He yelled "Hey Christian you better save your soul mate she dieing" Gangrel said laughing. "YOU S.O.B. IF SHE DIES I WILL KILL YOU!" Christian yelled as he ran off to look for her. Lana looked down and saw blood on hand her wrist had been cut "OH MY GOD!' she yelled before she passed out. Jeff picked her up ran same way Christian did looking for Edge. "EDGE HELP SHE DIEING! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Jeff yelled.

"Save her send her into stage two." Edge said with sadness in his eyes. Matt put Lana head on his lap and Jeff bit his wrist "Drink my love." Jeff said softly. Lana came to and started to drink and so did Dannie. "They will die for what they did to my sister and god help them if they go near Hope." Edge said. 

They got back to house and put Dannie and Lana in their bedrooms "should we leave Dannie alone? She in stage three that means she will start to get the hunger for blood." Matt said. "I'll stick around and make sure she is fine." Jeff offered. "No it getting to close to dawn we will come back tomorrow night I have to get her to move in with us so we can start teaching her." Edge said. They left but not before Edge checked on Hope. She was a sleep so he left. Next night Hope went into Dannie room woke her up "what do you want Hope?" Dannie asked. "You owe me big I lied to Aunt Meg and told her you and Lana went to bed early so you wouldn't get into trouble." Hope told her. "Thank you sweetie I own you more then you know." Dannie told her. "I'm going to take a bath." Hope told her. "Ok I better get up then what time is it?" Dannie asked. "it 4:30pm I have to go to work at 6pm. Can you give me a ride?" She asked. "Yes I will give you a ride where is everyone?" Dannie asked. "Uncle Glenn and Uncle Mark are at Fyre's and Thunder's house for the night" Aunt Meg is at the store for some reason I guess she going out with Dave tonight." Hope told her as she left Dannie room. Dannie went down stairs and hope was in kitchen they made more small talk about their uncles' girlfriends and about Dave Meg new boyfriend. Just then lights came flooding into the windows and hear motors running Dannie went to the front door and looked out they were gone. "What the was that about?" Hope asked. "I don't know go take your bath." Dannie told her. Hope went upstairs and started to take her bath "Come on Bear." She said to their dog. Dannie went into the kitchen to get something to drink when pain and hunger came over her she fell to her knees when she looked up you can see eyes have change they went from brown to tan and fangs started to grow. Dannie started to walk up to bathroom she could smell blood Hope blood. She opened the door Bear attacked her. Hope was under the water and didn't she what happen she saw that Bear was gone. She got out of the tub and went down stairs where she saw Dannie holding her hand "What happen to you?" Hope asked "Bear bite me." Dannie told Hope. "WHAT HELL DID YOU DO TO BEAR?" She yelled. "Nothing he was protecting you." Dannie told her. They looked into the mirror on the wall and you could see throw Dannie "OH MY GOD YOUR A GOD DAM SHIT SUCKING VAMPIRE!" Hope yelled. "Hope wait" Dannie told her. Hope ran upstairs. And ran into Edge. 


	5. Part 5

****

Part 5

Hope stood there screaming her head off "put me down you bloodsucker." "Listen Hope he your older brother Adam don't fight him he won't hurt you." Dannie told her. But she kept fighting so Edge knocked her out. When Hope came to she was gagged and tied up to a chair "OK Hope if I take the gag off do swear you won't scream?" Dannie asked. She nodded yes. "Ok Hope I am going take it off and your going to listen to us. Dannie took off the gag and started to tell her what is going on. How Adam (Edge) was her older brother and how he was kidnapped and was turned into vampire. Along with his friend Jay (Christian) and that Matt and Jeff were part of their clan. And how Gangrel betrayed them when he went after Lana and me for the last fours we were in the first stage of becoming vampires. And how over the last week she had gone from the first stage to third stage. Lana came into the room "What the hell are you doing to Hope Dannie?" She asked. "Nothing it was misunderstanding right Hope?" Dannie asked. "Yes a big understanding." Hope said. "She knows now doesn't she?" Lana asked. "Yes now she knows the truth." 

Hope sat there and got to know Edge starting form a bond to him like Lana and Dannie. Just then Matt Jeff and Christian showed up. "Listen we got big problem I found out why we can never find Gangrel he going by his real name and owns a video store on the boardwalk." Matt told everyone. 'WHAT!" The girls said. "What wrong Dannie?" Jeff asked. "Are Aunt Meg works there that how he learned about Hope." Dannie said. "I going to Shannon and Shane and see if they can help." Hope said. "No need we are already here." Shannon said. "Hello Edge so what do you want to do?" Shane asked. "Wait your vampires too?" Hope asked.

"Yes we are vampires were in stage 1 and stage 2 of change. Edge is are maker." Shannon told Hope. "I knew you two were vampires I knew it." Dannie said. "Ok what should we do?" Lana asked holding onto Jeff. "I say we kill him once and for all and be done with him." Matt said. "Yes what about his new clan?" Hope asked Edge could not help but smile at his baby sister. She had a lot of fight in her like Dannie and Lana. "I have question what if a vampire scratches you and drop his blood into the wound will that put you into the first stage?" Hope asked. "What are you say Hope?" Christian asked with this worried look on his face Edge had a look of anger on his. Jeff Matt Shane and Shannon were scared. "Four nights ago this guy grabbed me did this to me" showing a wound on arm. I've been feeling funny for the last four days." Hope said. "No it won't change you but they can tell where you are at all times." Shannon said holding Hope. "They have to die." Edge hissed. "Well let get plan together and kill him and his clan." Dannie said "and it starts tomorrow night.

TBC


	6. Part 6

****

Part 6

The next day while Dannie slept for a little while Hope and Lana went to work they told their aunt to please stay away from Dave but Meg just got mad at them. And told them "you just don't want me happy do you?" Meg said to them as she left for work. Next part getting Edge Christian Matt Jeff Shane and Shannon to the house. Dannie got up "let's go we have to get the guys here soon." She said. Dannie went got her Uncle Glenn car keys to classic car. They drove with Mark and Glenn watching them and Hope yelling "WE WILL BRING YOUR CAR BACK IN LITTLE WHILE UNCLE GLENN!" They got to house and went and got the guys. One by one the girls carried them out. "Dam there heavy." Lana said. When hope and Lana got back with Shane and Shannon Dannie had passed out in Christian's arms Shannon and Shane were awake and asked "Now what do we do Dannie is only one who knows have to drive this kind of car?" "I can drive it no problem." Hope said. But before they left Shane and Shannon and Lana saw a cave Hope could feel the other vampires were near. She got out of the car and started to walk over to the cave and went in with Shane and Shannon and Lana behind her. "God what that smell?" Lana asked "Death" Shane answered. Hope picked up a broken table leg and started to fallow where she could feel where they were sleeping. She looked up and saw them sleep. She climbed up and looked at the one called Juvi and said "DIE BLOODSUCKER!" And she stabbed him he let out scream that woke the other. They ran out of the cave. Vamprio Kidman and demon chased them Vamprio yelled to them "TONIGHT YOU WILL DIE!" Hope got into the car and started Shannon yelled floor it. He put his foot over hers and push it to the gas they went flying back Hope slammed on the breaks and yelled "FLOOR IT DOES NOT MEAN WORP SPEED!" 

They got back to house when they got into the house as they were walking up stairs when Glenn and Mark came into the room and Glenn asked " Hope 

Jordan and Lana do you know rule about taking my car without asking filling with gas before you come back?" "No Uncle Glenn we didn't know that rule." Dannie told him. "Well now you know." Glenn said with smirk on his face. Dannie rolled her eyes while Lana called her sucker "we walked right into that one." Hope said. Before they went into Dannie room Hope went in with couple of black blankets to put over the windows. Edge Christian Matt Jeff and Dannie fell into a deep sleep while Shane Shannon Lana and Hope got ready for battle that would take place tonight. Lana went to her uncle Mark "Thunder called she said your ass better not be late picking her up tonight." "I have date with Thunder tonight?" He asked. "I guess so she said not to be late." She said. Hope went to Glenn "Fyre called she said that your ass better not be late picking her up tonight or she kicking your ass." Hope said. "Well I guess I better get ready." Glenn said with smile. Hope Lana and Shane went to a church and got Holy Water they went to a store and bought garlic. They got back to house with only few hours a till sunset they poured the holy water into the bathtub while Lana throw garlic into the water. Sunset came everyone was waiting knowing that they were coming. There was loud crashes coming from outside then Hope heard Bear braking 'BEAR!" She yelled running outside. "Dam it Hope get back here." Dannie yelled running after. They got to Bear trying to get chain off of him they got it off and ran back to the house. "Listen there something you should know about when a vampire dies it not the same some yell and fight other explode other go quietly but one thing that is the same they all will try to take you with them." Matt said. "There something you should know I killed one of this afternoon." Hope said. "You what?" Christian asked. "It was like I was being pulled to this cave I went into little hole I looked up and saw them I took a broken table leg and killed the one called Juvi." Hope said. "Cool one down three to go." Jeff said. "Shut up Jeff she lucking she didn't get killed." Edge said. 

Just then the doors and windows exploded and Kidman Demon and Vamprio flew in to house two upstairs and Vamprio somewhere in the living room he knocked Edge out. Lana Jeff and Shane went after Kidman he ran into Lana and Hope room they followed him in their Lana first ran into her Uncle Mark room and grabbed his handgun. She went into her room "What the hell is that for? Do you even know how to us it?" Jeff asked. "Yes that was one thing Uncle Mark made sure of was Hope Dannie and I knew how shoot a gun. I'm not as good as Dannie or Hope. But I can take care of business if I have to." Lana said with evil grin. They looked around the room and didn't see Demon Lana heard a notice come from the bathroom they went in the door slammed shut. Demon was standing before them. Lana raised the gun and fired. "You missed!" He said. They looked over at tub "garlic don't work kiddies." He said laughing "Not garlic Holy water asshole." Lana yelled. As she through the water into his face. He screamed and grabbed his face. And he went after Lana but bear came crashing through the door jumped on him and made him fall into the water. And he died but before he stood up and screamed in Lana face scaring all them. Before he died.


	7. Part 7

****

part 7 

Hope Shannon and Matt were walking around on the other side of upstairs. 

"Were in the hell is that bloodsucker?" Hope asked as she walked into Glenn's 

room looking for his hunting bow and arrows. "What are you looking for Hope?" 

Matt asked. "I found it." Hope said holding up the bow & arrows. "Cool do you 

know how to use them?" Shannon asked. "No but it Dannie's fav to use she 

hates guns but she a dead shot with this and uncle Mark's gun. She might need 

it." Hope said. They went out of room when something grabbed Hope. "What the 

hell?" She said. It was Dannie "were Uncle Glenn's hunting bow? I'm going to 

need it now." Dannie said. "I have it right here." Hope said. "I want you to 

go to my room and hide and don't come out a till I come and get you." Dannie 

said. "No were Edge and Christian?" Hope asked going into small of her back 

pulling out Mark other gun. "YOUR NOT MY SISTER!" She yelled as she put the 

gun to this thing head just then the person she saw as Dannie changed into 

Vamprio. "You are very smart little one." Vamprio said before running off. 

Hope ran down stairs and saw that Edge Christian and Dannie were out cold 

Matt and Shannon came running down behind her. "What happen?" Shannon asked. 

"I think Vamprio knocked them out." Hope said trying to get them to come to. 

"Hey how did you that wasn't Dannie up stairs?" Matt asked. "Easy Dannie has 

green eyes just like uncle Mark. And the Dannie that was up there had brown. 

I think I know my sister eye color." She said with smile as Dannie started to 

come to. "What happen? Dannie asked." Vamprio trying to play mind games with 

me but I am not falling for it." Hope said. "Good for you." Dannie said as 

Kidman jumped out grabbed Hope. 

"You S.O.B. put her down." Dannie hissed. Kidman throw her down and 

started to go after Dannie when Dannie saw bow and arrows she grabbed it. She 

took aim and fired. "You missed bitch." He hissed. "That was just my first 

shot dumb ass!" Dannie yelled taking aim but Vamprio knocked her out again. 

"Shit." Hope said going for the bow as Kidman laughed "Your my now bitch." He 

hissed. Hope took aim and fired. She looked up and watched him fly into the 

Glenn stereo exploding and trying to grab her. "cool death by rock and roll." 

Hope said to Matt and Shannon. All three laughed. Vamprio watched this. he 

flew down and tried to grab Hope but she ran off with Matt and Shannon. 

Dannie and Edge started to come to when Vamprio grabbed Edge trying to break 

his neck. "Hey dumb ass it me you want!" Dannie yelled. 

  



	8. Part 8

****

Part 8

Vamprio looked at Dannie and got evil smile across his face. "So young one you think you can beat me?" He asked. "Yes, I do you think you can't kill me my sisters took out the others. Lana took out Demon and Hope took out Juvi and Kidman. So I sure in the hell can take you out. And then I am taking out your Master." Dannie said with a evil grin on her face. Lana and Hope stood they're watching this not believing what they were seeing. Oh my god she has no fear at all of him." Hope said. "She like Uncle Glenn and Uncle Mark no fear of anything," Lana told her. Vamprio charged her throwing her though the door that Glenn told them to stay out of. Dannie looked up her eyes went from dark green to pale green fangs starting to show. She ran jumped up and ran after him after Vamprio grabbing him and throwing him though the wall. Edge and Christian came to and saw what was going on. Edge couldn't believe what he saw Dannie was kicking some ass. Vamprio picked Dannie up thrown her into Edge Christian and Matt who ran to check on them. 

Vamprio turned to Hope and Lana and said "the two of you are my now!" "Stay away from us you bloodsucker!" Hope screamed running from him after knocked others out of his way. Lana pulled the gun and he knocked it out of her hand. Jeff grabbed Lana jumped up into the rafters. Dannie knew there was only one way to save her sisters. She looked at Christian and before Edge could stop her 

'There no turning back now' Dannie thought to herself as she grabbed Christian and sank her teeth into is neck and began to drink. She pulled herself from him and grabbed at her body from the pain Edge grabbed her "it ok Angel it will past very fast." He said. "Are you ok Christian?" Edge asked. All Christian could do for now was shake his head yes. Hope came running back by with Vamprio gaining on her. "Someone grab Hope!" Dannie yelled. Matt and Shane grabbed her and jumped into the rafters Shannon grabbed Christian and pulled him into the Glenn room and hiding under the table. 

Dannie stood up and no one could believe what they saw Dannie black hair went back to it natural color of dark red. Her pale green eyes now even more pale she had changed into a vampire. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTERS!" Dannie yelled. She then attacked him and Edge jumped in they were getting the upper hand Vamprio bit Edge in the arm causing him to fall to floor. He grabbed Dannie fling across the room slamming her into the wall. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw the deer horns on Glenn work bench he grabbed Dannie trying to throwing her onto them "I DON"T THINK SO!" she yelled grabbing him and impaling him onto them. She stood there watching as he died quietly. "Oh my god Dannie are you ok?" Lana asked running into Dannie arms. "Yes I'm ok, but this isn't over we still have to deal with Gangrel. And if he has hurt her in any way he will die slowly." Dannie said with evil look on her face.


	9. 

****

Part 9 Start of the Finial Battle

Just as Dannie was starting to look like her old self only hair stay red her Aunt Meg came home with Dave. As soon as Dannie saw Dave Dannie was ready to fight. Edge picked her up and carried her into Glenn room holding his hand over her mouth. "Not yet soon." Edge said into her ear. Dannie looked down and saw Christian starting to get his feet. He stood up helping Edge hold Dannie. They could Lana and Hope "Aunt Meg we need to talk." "What the hell is going on? this house looks like World War 3 hit it." Meg said. "Aunt Meg we need to talk now." Hope told her. Dave started to walk around he saw Kidman first then he smelled the air and could tell Demon was gone then he saw Vamprio his pride and joy dead. "Damn those girls you are my now Dannie. Edge I will have your fangs hanging around neck by the end of the night." He said in low voice so Meg couldn't hear him. Dannie Edge Christian and Shannon looked at him but he didn't see them. "I DON'T HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS BULL CRAP! JORDAN HEATHER CALLOWAY GET ASS IN HERE NOW!" Meg yelled. Dannie didn't move. "God damn it were the hell is Jordan?" Meg hissed at the nieces standing before her. "DAMN IT AUNT MEG LISTEN TO US! THAT WHAT WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING HAPPEN TO DANNIE! They yelled at their aunt. "What then is she hurt?" Meg asked getting scared at thought of Dannie being hurt. "Nooooo she changed." Hope said. "What in god's name are you talking about Hope?" Meg asked getting mad. "I can answer that sweetheart. You see my boys wanted to make me proud. Well they knew I wanted your nieces as part of my little family so my other children would return." Dave said. 

"What are you saying Dave?" Meg asked. "Well you know the men sweet little Angle and sweet little Blue Eyes have been seeing for last few weeks or better yet the man Dannie has been in love with for last four years?" He asked. "Yes his name is Christian." She answered. "No my sweet try Jay the man she been in love with scents she was six years old." He said to her. "No Jay died over 12 years ago along with my nephew Adam." Meg said starting to pull Lana and Hope behind her. "Oh no my sweet Adam and Jay are very alive or should say undead?" He said laughing a little. "ARE RIGHT ADAM & JORDAN COME OUT OR I KILL AUNTIE MEG! JORDAN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME GET ASS OUT HERE NOW!" He yelled grabbing Meg pulling her close to him, he put a gun to head. "Dannie come out I will kill you sweet aunt if you don't." Gangrel hissed. "Looking for me asshole?" A voice from behind him said. It was Edge Meg pass out at the sight of the nephew she thought was dead.

tbc


	10. 

****

Part 10 the Finial Battle

Gangrel hit Meg across her face to make her come to. "So Meg what do think Meg your brothers let you believe your only nephew was dead? When they known along he was alive." He said teasing her. "Get away from aunt!" Lana yelled. "Oh how sweet Lana wants to play hero? Where your sister Jordan?" He asked throwing Meg to floor and picking her up by throat. "You want me you got me." Dannie said coming out of room with Christian trying to hold her back. "You let my sister go!" Dannie hissed. "Oh I see we have a nice set of fangs well now they will be hanging next to Edge's before the night is over." He said to her. "Well if you have the balls to take me on let's do it I will have your fangs hanging from my neck." Dannie hissed. Gangrel went after her but she jumped up into rafters. "To slow old man." She said laughing. "She toying with him now." Edge said laughing. This went on for a little bit. Gangrel got mad and knew there was one way to give up _Hope and Lana._

Gangrel grabbed both girls and said "Give up or I break their necks!" "Ok let them go and I will give up." Dannie said with a sad look in her eyes knowing he would kill them. Edge and Christian grabbed Dannie pulling her to them. "No you are not killing her if you do you will never get what you truly want." Christian said. "What that?" Gangrel asked. "You want us back so if you hurt them we will kill you if Mark doesn't first." Edge said with evil grin letting Dannie go she start to move slowly to where she dropped the bow and arrows on the floor and started to pick them up when the front door opened. It was Mark and Glenn coming home. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO ARE HOUSE!" Mark roared "Well hello Mark." Gangrel said with a evil grin. "You what the hell?" Mark said with shock look on his face. Then he saw Dannie. "Oh god no not Dannie." Glenn said. "Oh yes Glenn your sweet little niece Dannie is a vampire now and there is nothing you can do about it. And when I get through with Lana and Hope they to will be vampires just like Dannie and Adam. My revenge your hearts ripped out just like my when you killed Luna." He said to them. But while Gangrel talked Dannie picked up the bow and arrows and took aim while Lana slipped the handgun to Meg who was still on the floor. Meg passed the gun to Glenn. At the same time Dannie and Glenn fired. Glenn hitting Gangrel between the eyes and Dannie hitting him in the heart. He flew into the fireplace and exploded before their eyes. 

"Dannie what are you going to do now that you are a vampire?" Hope asked. "I have to leave it not safe for you guys now. I will live with Edge Christian Matt and Jeff now." Dannie said to her. "No for now you will stay here I have a bad feeling about this in Gangrel new clan their was five. Where was Raven during all of this?" Edge asked. "I was sure he would have shown up by now." Christian said. "Well for now Angel you will stay with Uncle Mark and Uncle Glenn. Matt will stay to and teach you how to feed. You don't have to live off human blood you can also live off animals' blood." Edge said. "But I want to be with Christian I love him." Dannie said with tears in her eyes. "Soon my love you will be with me but for now I want you to stay here where it is safe. Matt said his good-byes to them. He told Jeff he would watch over Lana also. as they got on their bikes Dannie walked over to Christian and took the necklace she was wearing off and put around his neck. "Remember me always and that I love you." Dannie said crying. Christian pulled her into a last kiss. She walked up to Edge and gave him a kiss and hug and said good-bye. "Remember little one I'm here." Edge said pointing to her heart and head. The three of them drove off. Dannie stood there and watched while she cried. She went into the house to help clean up. When a man from behind the trees "Oh they will be back soon young one and I will get revenge for my sire" 

the end?? 


End file.
